marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Europe
New Svartalfheim | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = Europe | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = 3,930,000 sq mi (10,180,000 square kilometers) | Population = 740,000,000 | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly #1 | Creators = | Overview = Europe could well be the world's richest continent in terms of science and social studies. Much of the world's treasures in history and culture developed and are still prospering in this continent. Here is a brief timeline of European history. | HistoryText = Prehistory 1.8 million years ago - The first human-like beings in Europe arrived from Africa. Soon, Homo sapiens developed cultures in Central and Southwest Europe. Ancient History 27th century BC The Minoan civilization began flourishing in the Crete as a literate society. The Minoans had a system of administration and built elaborate palaces for it. 16,000 BC - The Mycenaean civilization followed the Minoans. They built cities and had a system of warrior aristocracy. 7th century BC - Ancient Greece dawned. This civilization brought forth great minds, like Socrates and Plato. King Philip II united the Greek states, and his son, Alexander the Great, extended the great culture to other states. Roman Empire In 625 BC., the city of Rome was founded and expanded to form the Roman Empire. In 476 A.D., the last Roman Emperor, Romulus Augustus, was defeated by the German Goth Odoacer. This is the start of the Dark Ages in Europe. Middle Ages Dark Ages 500, A.D., Although most of Europe had accepted Christianity lead by the Catholic Church, Rome had continually weakened. This initiated the Dark Ages, a period of deteriorated culture and economy. Crusades From the 11th and 16th centuries, the Catholic Church began military campaigns with aim of capturing Jerusalem from Islamic rule. During this time the Knights Templar becoming one of the wealthiest and most powerful of the Christian military orders in Europe. They were officially endorsed by the Catholic Church. The Knights wore distinctive white mantles with a red cross. They were one of the many groups to take part in the invasion of the holy lands in the middle east. Black Death In 1300, A.D., Many of the conflicts had ended, and Europe showed signs of recovery. But catastrophes struck, in the form of the Great Famine and the Black Death. Inquisition The Tribunal of the Holy Office of the Inquisition, commonly known as the Spanish Inquisition was started by the Catholic Church to establish dominance across it's territories persecuting those of others faiths. The Skrulls were active in Europe during the Inquisition. Renaissance In the 14th century An awakening began - the Renaissance. It was a period of flourishing philosophy, arts, science, and social studies. Great men came from this era - Michelango, Da Vinci, and Machiavelli, to name some. The Renaissance spread to many countries and lasted until the 17th century. In the 15th century European nations began exploring the world, leading to the discovery of America by Columbus and other countries. Trade and mercantilism greatly prospered. British Empire It was during this time British Empire began. It was a worldwide system of dependencies under the sovereignty of the crown of Great Britain. It began in England followed by the conquest over the rest of the British Isles. The empires capital was in London. At its height in the late 19th and early 20th centuries it was the largest empire in history and covered about a quarter of the world’s land surface with territory on every continent. Trade ties with nations outside of its sovereignty reinforced its global dominance. Revolution In the 18th century The Industrial Revolution commenced. It brought significant changes in manufacturing and other processes. One of the being the French Revolution. and another would be the rebellion in the American colonies against British rule. This revolution spread across the globe until the 19th century. 20th Century 1914, A.D., with European nations rising simultaneously, the World War I erupted. The Russian forces were defeated, and the Soviet Union was formed. In 1939, A.D., Adolf Hitler initiated World War II. It entailed the Holocaust for the Jews in Poland. Hitler's Germany was defeated after it was invaded by the Soviet Union and the Allied Forces. In 1946, A.D., An international tension began, and this was the Cold War. It was not brutal like the previous wars; instead, it involved political conflict and 'silent' battles. In 1993, A.D., After the wars ended, Europe strove for a more united group of nations, establishing the European Union. This cooperation continues to grow, with more European countries enlisting as members. | PointsOfInterest = States in Europe * European Union * Albania * Alberia * Andorra * Armenia * Austria * Azerbaijan * Bartovia * Belarus * Belgium ** Brussels * Belgriun * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Carnelia * Carpasia * Celsia * Croatia * Cyprus * Czech Republic * Denmark * Draburg * East Prussia * Estonia * Europa * Finland * France * Georgia * Germany * Gibraltar * Greece * Greenland * Hungary * Iceland * Ireland * Italy * Kazakhstan * Khamiskan * Ksavia * Kosovo * Latkovia, Earth-9602 * Latveria * Latvia * Lichtenbad * Liechtenstein * Lithuania * Luxembourg * Moldavia * Monaco * Montenegro * Morvania * Netherlands * North Macedonia * Norway * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Rumekistan * Ruritania * Russia * San Marino * Serbia * Slokovia * Slorenia * Slovakia * Slovenia * Slovinia * Soviet Union * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Symkaria * Transia * Trebekistan * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom ** England ** Northern Ireland ** Scotland ** Wales * Vatican City State * Vorozheika * Yugoslavia | Residents = European Teams and Organizations * Captain Britain Corps, Otherworld * Excalibur ** Earth-616 ** Earth-1610 * Extraordinary Intelligence Service (MI13) * Hellfire Club * Les Heroes de Paris * Knights of Pendragon * Knights of Wundagore * Muir Island X-Men * Scarlet Knights * Soviet Super-Soldiers * Super Heroes of Europe (SHE) * V-Battalion | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *[[Wikipedia:Europe|Europe at Wikipedia]] }} Category:World War II Category:Europe